Miss Independent
by Bookbearer
Summary: Lucy has always had doubts of what she contributes to 'Team Natsu'. For example, being unable to help in a recent monster attack has gotten her thinking; maybe she's become a burden. Sure enough with the help of Natsu and friends, Lucy finds out what it really takes to become stronger-physically and emotionally. Nothing can go wrong...right? M for later chapters. Major NALU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so you already read the summary, so you should have a general idea as to what this story is going to be about. The main pairing is going to be; Nalu, obviously, but there will be huge hints of Gruvia, and GaLe…just so you know!**

**Enjoy! **

**-BookBearer**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Fight**

* * *

Another mission completed another unsuccessful job in terms of getting compensated. The hurt emotionally—and physically—stellar spirit mage had just returned from a mission with nothing to show for it but cuts and bruises. Her teammates' knack for destroying just about anything in their wake left a fuming client who refused to pay outright.

And since Fairy Tail rules explicitly states that beating clientele to a pulp was strictly prohibited, Lucy, the calmest and most rational one in the team, managed to coax the more hotheaded members to just pack up and leave.

Her muscles cried out in agony as she dragged herself upstairs. With every step she took toward her 70,000 jewel apartment, she imagined lounging in the tub for a good three hours, making herself a nice cup of green tea and then sleeping in until noon the next day.

In what seemed like forever, once inside, she goes straight for her bed, but quickly decides against it, and makes a 'u' turn towards the bathroom.

"On second thought, I'd rather not get my bed dirty," She says out loud to herself, throwing her keys on the small brown coffee table, and throws off her shirt into whatever corner of the room it decided to land into, not caring where it went at moment.

Yawning, the tired mage stretches her arms high in the air, and walks into the kitchen, reaches in the cabinet, and takes out a pouch of green tea. Then, getting out a small, fragile item, she sets the tiny tea cup on the counter and proceeds to turn on the pot filled with hot water on high.

Walking back towards the bathroom, the blonde passes by her mirror, as a result, making stop, and just…check herself out in the mirror.

"…Hmm," Starting from the very top of her head, to the very tip of her toes, her eyes scan her body, and try to find anything wrong with it. The recent missions had done her well, considering before she joined the Fairy Tail Guild, she—in all honesty—wasn't the fit type. Sure, she was slim, but now muscle showed, and was outlined flawlessly.

Glancing down at her legs that were still scuffed up and dirty, she knew that they were long, but was that the attractive thing now-a-days? Don't guys like girls who are short and fragile? And Lucy Heartfilla wasn't short _or_ fragile-at least she figured.

Hopefully, even though they weren't perfect, they caught the attention of a certain pink haired idiot, but she knew deep down that _**that **_wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She then looked up towards her large bust. Keeping in mind that girls from all around would kill to have a pair as perfect sized and rounded, but Lucy just didn't know exactly _**what**_ to feel about them. Was that a _good_ thing, or a _bad _thing?

Sighing in defeat, and covering her hands in front of her face, she felt ultimately saddened. Up until now, she felt so…secure. So full of herself, and confident! But tonight, at that right moment; the feeling of shame washes over her like a river.

"He'll never go for a girl like me. What am I thinking?" She softly whispers, and slumps down against the wall tears threatening to fall.

"Don't say that Luce," The deep voice that she fell madly in love with says, "you never know, you may be wrong."

Startled, Lucy jumps up and blushes a deep shade of red, and her eyes widen. "N-Natsu! W-What-How did you get in here?"

He grins mischievously, and sticks a hand out for her to take, and gestures towards the window with his free hand. "I got in just how I always do; the window."

Mentally making a note to lock her windows next time she leaves the house, Lucy takes Natsu's outstretched hand and stands up, wiping any signs of tears that were leaking out. "I-Is there something that you need Natsu? You know it's been a long day, and-"

Interrupting, he moves in close-like close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her lips and she could look straight into his onyx-colored eyes.

"N-Natsu…" She whispers weakly and points downwards, "If you didn't notice…I don't have a shirt on…m-maybe if I just go get it and throw it on, then we could-"

"No," He growls, and stops her by gently placing a few kisses on her collar bone, nearly making her legs give out in the process, "I like it off. Here, to make it even," He drops his red sleeveless vest, and exposes his rock hard chest, creating a gasp from the nervous blonde.

The blondes face erupts in red fiery flames, and shivers as he gently touches her bare stomach, setting his hands on her waist. "Lucy," He continues to say, every word rumbling deep within his chest, with no doubt turning her on in every way possible.

"I actually do need one thing…" His lips make their way to her ear, whispering his mesmerizing words, "and I think you know what that thing is, Luce."

Her eyes darken as she gets what he's implying, but resists the urge with everything she has. "N-Natsu…" She starts, but unwillingly, her eyes betrayed her and examines his body. She immediately notices he has that 'v' shape along his waist, and then traveling even further up; washboard abs, that she wishes she could just rake her fingers along. Finally looking up to his pink soft hair, she runs her hand through his hair, pulls on a random piece, and the sound of a low rumble like an earthquake coming to life emerges from within Natsu, making Lucy grin with satisfaction. Then, as if he was restraining himself, he was biting his lower lip.

Finally to compete her tour of 'Natsu's-sexy-body-tour', she stared into his beautiful onyx colored eyes, and noticed they were filled with two things;

Lust…and…love?

Now it's Lucy's turn, and she bites her lip, and nods signaling that she's on board with the idea he has in mind. He grins and dives for her neck, but she slickly doges from his grip, and slowly moves her way towards the bathroom, sexily moving her hips with every step she took, a wave of confidence suddenly taking over her-despite the insecurities she had felt moments ago.

"I still need a shower, though." Natsu pouts at this, and crosses his arms in disappointment, but Lucy only smiles. "You can join me if you want…but turn off the stove…we don't want any interruptions do we?"

Natsu's disappointed face quickly disappeared, and he ran over to the stove turning it off, then running back to the bathroom to join the young blonde.

By the time he enters the bathroom, the hot water from the shower facet is already running. Lucy is already in a towel, her long blonde flowing hair cascading down her back. And so far-the world couldn't get any better for either of them. Turning to the eager Natsu, Lucy's brown eyes shines with excitement and her smile only grows as he slowly inches towards her.

"Thanks for the invitation," He says as he succeeds in backing her against the cold white tiled wall, exciting a gasp from her at the sudden feeling of bare skin touching something so cold, "I intend to use it to its full extent." He growls, and attacks her perfect pink plump lips with his own, finally claiming what the both of them had been waiting for, for months.

The stellar mage moans loudly at the roughness of the kiss, and Natsu only smiles within it. He then hooks his index finger on the tip of her soft white towel, slowly tugging it downwards, attempting to take it off-

"Lucy, Lucy dear are you alright?"

"Mm…Nat…su…ooh, stop that…you're such…a tease." The blonde mumbles as a response, with no notice that the nice middle aged woman was standing right above her. The lady giggles, and gently shakes the blonde girl currently on the floor kissing the outside of her bedroom door.

"Honey, wake up, you're in the middle of the hallway, and you look exhausted!"

Lucy doesn't stir, but only continues to make out with her brown front door, "Ooh...mmMm..." She giggles, and moans even more. Finally, the woman rolls her eyes and gives one last final shake before Lucy finally comes to her senses, blinking rapidly.

"M-Mrs. Dabney? W-What am I-Oh…" She looks around, and notices she's still outside her room. The realization starts to dawn on her that she was so exhausted that she fell asleep in the hall, and she laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. Then shakily standing up, she quickly rummages through her brown pouch, in search for the little sliver key that unlocked her apartment.

With a red face, she tries to come up with an apology for her long time neighbor. "-I'm so embarrassed-I mean, you shouldn't have had to see me like that, especially sense I was drooling on the door…although I'm glad that _you_ were there instead of someone else, THAT would have been bad, heh, ugh, why won't this key work?"

Mrs. Dabney only chuckles to herself and pats Lucy on the shoulder before continuing her walk down the hall towards her own apartment. "It's alright dear; you have a nice night now."

"Alright, you too!" Lucy waves, and then within a few awkward minutes, sighs resting her forehead on the wooden door. Grumbling, she finally opens the door, walks inside and shuts it, walking straight over to her window; only to find it locked and sealed tightly shut.

Flopping on the soft bed, memories flood back to her and Natsu and what would have happened. A blush starts to creep its way up her face. If only Mrs. Dabney hadn't interrupted-wait. "That was a dream." She says out loud to herself and groans.

The entire thing was a dream! It was just another damn stinkin' dream!

Yet, this time it felt _so_ real. She could remember his touches and how it made her shiver in ways no one else could. His bare chest and that 'v' his waist made before it disappeared down his baggy pants. His soft pink hair-

Hold on a second, she shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts right now! They _**just**_ had a fight, and she's already thinking-_**those**_**-**types of thoughts about him! Why was it so hard to stay mad at him? It's so frustrating!

Standing up, Lucy walks to the bathroom and turns on the hot water, filling the tub with strawberry-scented bubbles too. Then shutting the door, she takes off her clothes, and-dipping one toe in first-slowly lowers herself into the hot water, sighing in bliss at the feeling.

Shutting her eyes and letting the water wash away all the dirt and scum from today's work, her thoughts wander back to only a few hours ago.

During the mission Natsu and Lucy had a fight about how to take down the enemy at hand. Even though it was kinda…one sided-it still stung! At first, it was just a silly bickering, nothing much, but it really made her start to think.

* * *

"_Natsu, we can't just punch and kick everything until it decides to stop what it's doing and leave ya' know!" I state, crossing my arms across my chest, looking the pink-haired idiot straight in his onyx colored eyes. _

_He punches his fists together, and throws his hand behind him dramatically, pointing towards the raging monster, and debris of the current attack. "Lucy! This monster is beating the crap out of the town, and what we know for no good reason! He deserves a good thrashing! Don't you think Happy?" _

_The blue cat flies above Natsu, with a stupid wide grin on his face, "Aye!" He agrees, and nods. I scoff, and put my hand on my hip, and raise my eyebrows. "Oh come on, Happy will agree to anything you say!-here, Happy, don't you think confrontation comes before conflict?" _

_He thinks for a few seconds, and is about to answer before I cut him off quickly. I smile at the annoying blue cat, and say in a sing-song voice, "I'll get you a nice fish once we get back to Fairy Tail if you agree..." _

_His head pops up, and he quickly flies over to my side, smiling proudly, "Aye, Aye captain! Suddenly confrontation sounds like a better choice than conflict to me!" _

_Natsu was left shocked on the other side, arms crossed and with a pout on his face. "Happy! How could you, I thought we were friends!" _

_Happy whined and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Natsu, but you know what fish does to me." Smiling in victory I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows, a cocky emotion written all over my face. "Sorry Natsu, two over rules one. Now we need to reason-" _

_Natsu groans loudly, and turns around, completely ignoring my instructions. "Yeah, well you 'reason' with the monster as soon as I'm done pounding its face in." Glaring, I speed walk ahead of him, turning around and tilting my head upwards to get a good look at him. _

"_Excuse me, first; that was rude! Second, obviously you don't like listening to instructions so here's what we'll-"_

_Natsu interrupts once again by putting both his hands on my shoulders, silencing me. "Luce. Just stay here, Happy and I will take care of the monster." Happy flies over to him and lands on his shoulder smiling widely. "Aye! Don't you worry Lucy, we've got this!" _

_I blink in amazement and growl, "What, you expect me to sit here and do NOTHING? And wait for my two heroes to return? If that's the case, hell no!" _

_Sighing, Natsu quickly walks over to me and puts his hands on my waist, making a blush appear on my face. "Not exactly…This monster looks pretty tough, and I really don't want you getting hurt. Here just think of it like this; you're cheering for us on the sidelines, where you're safe." He then gives me a cheeky smile, turns and starts running towards the direction of the monster. "We'll see you after the fight, Luce!" _

_Huffing and puffing, then stomping my foot angrily on the ground I call out after him. "I can do this! I can take him! I'm not so weak you know! Ugh! You-You guys are idiots, you know that?! And-And sexist pigs!" But I knew it wasn't worth wasting my breath because they were already so far up ahead. _

_Realizing that there was no point in sitting there and being angry, I decide to walk back to the town, and make sure everyone and thing is alright- cause' I sure as hell wasn't going to wait there for Natsu like he __**ordered**__ me too…you can't order around my ass, not uh._

* * *

Feeling refreshed, Lucy slipped on her hello-kitty (don't judge) tank top and white hello-kitty short-shorts and exits the bathroom, shivering when the cool air of her apartment rushes over her. Then walking back to the front door, she locks it, and makes her way to the kitchen humming a random tune while setting everything in place for the next day.

Once everything is alright, she turns off all the lights in the house, with the exception of her small bedside lamp; she also shuts the blinds before climbing into her awaiting bed.

After reading a few chapters of her book, Lucy sets the book on her bedside desk, and shuts off the light, and snuggles in her pillows, ready for a deep sleep. Shortly after, slowly the room begins to get colder, but that tends to happen at night, so she tries to pull up more of her blanket to get warmer.

After a few minutes to no avail, Lucy groans and shifts uncomfortably in her bed. About to get up and turn up the heat, but an unexpected heat source attracts her from the left side of her bed, and wraps itself around her, instantly making her shivers disappear.

"Mm..." She says softly, snuggling deeper to the heat source, attempting to get as close as possible and to no longer be cold. The scent of mint overwhelms her nose and only sooths her more to fall asleep. She then feels a soft pair of lips kiss her forehead, and a chin softly resting on her head before a familiar voice whispers, "Goodnight Luce."

That was all that was said before silence and sleep consumed both of the tired wizards.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV: **

The sound of the chirping birds outside and the sun shining in my face awakens me from my sleep. I sit up from my bed, and outstretch my arms, and yawn softly. Rubbing my eyes, I try to imagine what's on my agenda for today.

First, I gotta take my shower; brush my teeth, apply makeup, the usual. Then maybe I'll try this new colored nail polish that I bought a few nights ago with Levy, and it's a light-light sky blue, and I'm in the mood for it this morning. After that, I'll probably read the paper, make myself a cup of tea, and cook some bacon! I smile to myself and murmur, "Ooh, Mm…bacon sounds nice."

Sniffing the air, I imagine the sweet-sweet smell of bacon cooking in the morning with a side of eggs, and-mint? Frowning, I sniff the air again, and I smell mint-I like it-but I don't know where it's coming from.

I hear ruffling and moving behind me, followed by a tired yawn. "Mm, you're up, finally…I think its twelve o'clock, we must have worn ourselves out last night huh?" I jump, startled and fall out the bed with a squeal.

Natsu immediately turns around and looks over the bed to see if I was alright. "Lucy! It's just me, are you okay?" I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to laugh badly, but he was restricting himself in doing so. I give him a cold glare, and blow some of my hair out of my face.

"What do you mean by, 'worn ourselves out last night…we didn't…-what are you doing in my house-in my bed?!" I yell at him, making him snicker. This only infuriates me more, "and what's so goddamn funny?" Standing up, I cross my arms over my chest, most likely looking like a wreck because-let's face it-I'm not such a morning person.

He finally regains his composure and gets out of my bed facing the other way, and stretching his arms, "I didn't know you were a hello-kitty fan; man wait till' I tell Happy." My eyes widen, and my face blushes as I look down, remembering that I was wearing my small hello-kitty outfit.

Quickly covering myself up with the fallen bed sheets, I try to think of a quick comeback, "Oh yeah, what about you buddy-"I start, only to cut myself off as I realize he's shirtless. My blush deepens, as I stare at his well-defined back. Only god knows how much I wanna-No Lucy! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"What about me?" He asks, and turns back around to see me staring at his-amazing- body, and he grins widely. "See something you like Luce? If so, just tell me."

"I-I mean…" I was at a loss of words! I mean, I sure as hell won't tell him that I ENJOY looking at his fit…unbelievably sexy body-that would only make his ego inflate even more! So, I come to a conclusion on what to do. I throw the blanket that I used to cover myself with at him, and I make a bee-line for the bathroom. Hopefully, this distracted him enough so that I could make it to the bathroom, but unforchenatley that wasn't the case.

I know I am fast at running, but Natsu is faster. I run into the bathroom, and quickly grab the door to shut it, but his hand quickly lashes out, holding it open. I try my hardest to shut it-I even used my leg! But when it comes to sheer strength against Natsu, I'm bound to lose.

He gives a certain strong push, finally I just give up and the door swings open; only to have me fall backwards, and Natsu put two hands right above my head, catching himself before he crushes me.

He chuckles lightly, and flicks a piece of blonde hair out of my face, and smiles. "Well huh. What a situation we've found ourselves in." I roll my eyes, and push his chest to try and get him off of me.

"Natsu, get the hell off of me."

"Make me."

"You know I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you weigh a ton!"

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Get **off** of me Natsu! I'm warning you!"

"I'll get off if you admit you were checking out my abs a few minutes ago."

"What?! I-I was not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Not huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Not huh!"

"Not huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Ha! I knew you were! You were SO checking me out!"

I groan, and with my free hand, pinch the bridge of my nose. "Natsu. You swear that if I say it, you will let me get up?" He gives a cheeky smile, and nods his head. I sigh and say, "Oh Natsu. I was totally checking you out. Happy?"

His grin gets even wider, and he hops up, with a hand extended out for me. "See Lucy, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I roll my eyes, and take his hand, standing up, and grumbling. "You have no idea." Then I put my hands on his shoulders and push him out the bathroom. "Now GET OUT, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna see me take a shower."

He leans back, and makes it even harder for me to push him out, "Hmm…is that an option? Be-cause I'm pretty sure I-"My eyes widen, and I quickly put my hand in front of his mouth, to quiet him.

"Up bup-bup! On second thought, I don't want to know the answer to that!" He mumbles beneath my hand, and I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What was that?" I ask him, trying to make sense of his mumbles. After a few seconds of nothing, I squeal loudly and let my hand go off his mouth, clutching it like my life depended on it. "Oh my god Natsu, you're so GROSS!"

He laughs, and sticks his tongue out at me. "I warned you Lucy, if you didn't let move, I would lick it." I give him an evil glare, and push him out the bathroom finally.

"You're SUCH a childish idiot!" I say through clenched teeth to him, and he only gives me an innocent smile.

Shrugging, and leaning against the doorway, he says, "Yeah, but I'm _**your**_ childish idiot, and you looove me!" I blush, and look down at the mentioning of the words 'love' and 'me' in the same sentence. Then I take the door, and slam and lock it so he couldn't come in anymore.

"Lucy," He says from outside. I roll my eyes, and say in an exasperated tone, "What is it now, Natsu?" I could hear shifting from outside, followed by a, "I like that hello-kitty on your butt. I've always had a thing for the one with the blue bows-just so you know." He snickers outside, and my face burns a flaming red.

Did he just say he l-liked my b-butt?!

I turn on the shower, and start off my morning with a frown.

Ugh, what am I going to do with that pink haired idiot? Maybe throw him off a cliff and see if the kid could fly. Possibly 'lose' him in the desert, and blame it on a tragic accident.

Maybe snatch him away, and move far-far away and we could live happily ever after.

I like option number three…

* * *

"Hey Lucy, can we go by a shop-I'm hungry! The bacon you made was good, but I'm still not full!"

**If I ignore him he'll stop talking.**

"Oh, can you smell the fresh cooked bread coming from that bakery across the street? Yum!"

**Just hold out for a little longer.**

"How's your morning going so far? Is it good?"

**Maybe he'll get distracted and leave.**

"Lucy…is you alright? Are you sick-are you ignoring me?!"

**Don't snap Lucy, he has to stop eventually.**

"Yo Luce, I was wondering if we could go fishing! I could teach you if you want! Happy could too!"

**Breathe in…and out…in and out- **

"What shampoo do you use-you smell like strawberries! Mm, strawberries!"

**Okay, creepy. Is he touching my hair?! Just swat it away!**

"Oww! That hurt! Do you need a therapist or something? Oh wait, never mind, no one is available."

**Why is Mirajane just SITTING there smiling? Do something!**

"Hey Luce, lets sleep together again tonight, last night was awesome."

The whole guild immediately stops what they're doing and gasps were heard all over, because of what Natsu just said. Everyone's heads snaps towards our direction, eyes widened and jaws dropped.

Gray and Gajeel stopped bickering and looked at us like we were crazy, Ezra set down her fork and raised her eyebrows, while Mirajane gasped and dropped the cup she was currently cleaning out; the smile she once had, replaced by a shocked expression. Cana put down the jug of alcohol she was chugging, and a huge grin appears on her face, even Master Makarov opened his eyes, and looked at the two of us, with a questionable look upon his face.

From my seat at the bar, I swirl around to look at Natsu, sweat dropped and glared. "Natsu!" I hiss at him, and hit his arm as hard as I could, "what the hell-"

I was rudely interrupted by Gajeel shouting, "Man! Dragneel _**FINALLY**_ got _**LAID**_, and by _**Bunny-girl**_!" The whole guild erupts into chaos, people hooting and hollering, cheering and high-fiving, I even heard; "You owe me fifty dollars! Pay up!"

I try to scream above everyone, and tell them that's NOT what happened, but it's not working. My face erupts into a red tomato color, and I glare at Natsu for being so…so stupid! He smiles apologetically, and scratches his neck nervously. "So…is that a yes?"

"What do _you _think?" I hiss at him, and stomp over to the request board, grabbing one off, and shove it into my pocket, then storm out of the guild hall angry, pissed, and frustrated all rolled in one. Basically you don't want to mess with me right now.

After a few minutes, I hear a; "Lucy! Wait up!", and I turn around, and see Levy running to catch up with me, and immediately some of my stress washes away and I smile. When she catches up, we walk side by side in a comfortable silence.

"Let's go to the Library huh? Have a little chat." She suggests, and I nod, following her to the nearby library. Once we are inside, we walk to the book isle, and pick out a few interesting books and walk over to an empty table, and just read.

After about fifteen minutes of peaceful silence, I look at her. "You know-it's nice to just sit and read with a friend. All this stress is just…piling up on me-thanks for being here Levy, I really appreciate it."

She smiles and nods understandingly, "No problem, I'm here anytime you need me." I just smile back at her, and look back down at my book, continuing to read.

"So, you and Natsu, huh?" She asks, still looking at the pages in her book. I look up at her, and sigh. "No, Natsu and I are not a thing, Levy. Never were; never will be."

She closes her book, and sets it down gently, eyebrows raised. "Oh? But I thought you guys slept-"I interrupt her by putting my hand up, and shaking my head as a 'no'.

"No, we didn't sleep together-I mean, we didn't sleep-sleep together, but I'm pretty sure we slept together…as in SLEEP, because when I woke up this morning he was next to me…but I mean-it's not like we haven't done it before-wait! I mean, we've slept together in the same bed at my house-well because Natsu finds his way inside-but that's not the point, uh…I'm a wreck aren't I?" I groan, and put my head on the brown wooden table, and groan.

Levy only chuckles, and sighs. "I'm going to go out on a limb here, and I'm going to sum up what you've said; you and Natsu have shared a bed before." I nod my head, my face still on the table.

"And you are…eh…about 50% on board with the whole 'sharing a bed with Natsu' thing." After a few seconds, I realize it's pointless to lie to her, so I nod.

"And you're having mixed emotions about how you feel about Natsu." I nod again.

She clicks her teeth, and smiles. "It's perfectly fine to be having these emotions Luce! Heck-I'm surprised you didn't have it earlier." I send a small frown at her, and groan. "And you know about this love crap because…"

She only smiles and whispers in my right ear her 'secret'. My eyes widen, and I gasp.

"You're DATING Gajeel, as in _**Gajeel Redfox**_?!" I squeal, and she nods, a huge smile present on her face. "Why haven't you told me, what-where-how-when did this happen?! And why didn't you tell me-or anyone for that matter?!"

She hushes me and replies, "I'm telling you now aren't I? And it happened about a year ago-it was so romantic. It was the fourth of July, and we were sitting up on the hill, lying on a picnic blanket watching the fireworks explode. Then, he turned his head, and softly said my name, making me look at him and boom-he kissed me."

She smiles, and looks upwards as she recalled the pleasant memory and giggles. "I could tell he was nervous; he's _so gentle_ whenever he's like that. But what I didn't know was that, that was his first kiss. He had saved it for someone special-he'd told me. And apparently that special person was me."

I see her smile then sigh, and I could tell that she really liked him. "And the reason _why _we haven't gone 'public' with our relationship yet, is because you know, everyone is still kind of 'if-y' about Gajeel being apart of Fairy Tail and we don't want to set anyone off just yet."

She then looks at me, with her eyes filed with love, and she raises her eyebrows, "Listen to me Luce. I felt the same way that you're feeling right now about Natsu. You get butterflies whenever he's around, you smile when you guys touch-accidently or on purpose-I've been there, and believe it or not, I'm still going through that." She giggles and grabs my hand, giving it a reassuringly-friendly squeeze. "You're my best friend, and I'll tell it to you straight up; you need to go for it."

After a few seconds of me thinking, I slowly smile and we both stand up. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right." I sigh, and nudge her gently with my shoulder, and we walk side by side first putting our books away, and then heading towards the door. "As long as you _do not_-under any circumstances-tell anyone I admitted this to you."

She giggles, and puts her right hand in the air. "I swear it."

I put a finger on my chin. "Now, I think we are late for our appointment with the shopping mall…It's not good to be late, right?" She smiles excitedly back at me, and nods her head, "Your right! Being late is always a bad thing, so let's hurry-I heard there was a HUGE blow out sale at Forever 21!"

Happy, we both link arms and walk out. "You know Levy," I start to say, "I think your right…I do think I have a shot! He might actually like-"I stop in my tracks, and stare straight ahead.

Levy's smile disappears when she looks at me and she frowns. "What'd you stop for? **Blow out** sale-remember? We need to hurry-" She stops, and follows my line of eye sight, then gives a small squeak.

Straight ahead of us, sat Natsu at the front desk, and some-ugly-red-headed girl. She was sitting on top of the desk, legs crossed while Natsu sat on one of the chairs talking to her. Her-nappy-red hair was pulled tightly into a pony tail and she whipped it to the side softly as she attempted to be sexy.

She wore a-ugly-grey mini skirt, and a-cheap-gray crop-top. Her heels were blood red, and one foot was right in front of Natsu's face. By the way her-disgusting-lips were curled back into a smile; I could tell she was flirting with him. And he wasn't doing a damn thing about it! I knew I hated this chick when I first laid eyes on her.

"Yeah," I say through clenched teeth, and narrow my eyes at the two of them. "Red-Heads," I finish my sentence. "He might actually like _red-heads_." Clenching my fists, I take a deep breather to keep myself from exploding.

"Lucy you know that's not-"I interrupt her, by just pointing at them. "_Look _at them Levy!" We both look at the pair again, and this time, she somehow ended up sitting on his lap, laughing like a witch; with her claws for nails on his chest. And what's Natsu doing? Sitting there, and scratching his cute pink, stupid hair! That should be me-wait, cutting that thought right off.

I angrily push a stand of my hair behind my ear, look down and just groan. "I knew I was right-he doesn't like me." I say quietly, "He likes girls that are pretty, and-and tough, and like her! How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Levy looks at me with sympathy, and she links our arms together once more, a supportive smile on her face. "Lucy. You never know…"

I look at her, confused, but she only gestures outside. "Enough about boys eh? Let's just get to the mall. I don't know about you, but I wanna get to that blow out sale."

I nod silently, and follow her out the second door, away from that red-headed bimbo and my stupid-adorable-but still stupid-crush.

* * *

**AAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD I'm going to stop there.**

**I warn you-there will be some drastic changes…decisions made…things said…lips kissed…teehee!**

**BUT that's all in the next chapter!  
Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think of it so far-CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSIM IS ACCEPTED!**

**But please, don't be too harsh, I have feelings too you know!**

**REMEMBER: Review, Favorite, Follow, and be happy!**

**-BookBearer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I liked the reviews-I'm glad to see that all five of you like this story so far! :)**

**ANYWAYS, I'll just get to the story now!**

**Enjoy!**

**-BookBearer**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****The Mission**

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

"Another shot please, Mirajane." I ask her as I swirl the beer at the bottom of the cup round and round. Lately, I've had a lot of time to ask for more rounds because I really haven't been doing much.

To be more specific-I haven't been doing much with _Lucy_. I mean, it's been a week since I accidently said that we 'slept' together in front of the whole guild, and she _still _has not been talking to me. Of course I set the record straight with everyone, and made it clear that we didn't actually sleep together-but even with that she's still acting like she's ignoring me!

What else does she want from me? I've apologized, I've set the record straight, I-amazingly-given her space…what next? Does she want me to get on my hands and knees and beg? Because I will! I...I just want us to be normal again.

Mirajane sets the cup down next to me and I hand her the dirty one. She looks at me, and then sets the mug down-leaning on the counter top, her eyes searching mine.

"Well." She starts, "something's bothering you-I can tell. You're not the normal Natsu Dragneel that you usually are. Heck, you didn't even fight with Grey when you walked in here this morning. And you walked straight over to the bar ordering," She counts the number of mugs sitting around me, and then looks at me again.

"Ten beers. If you order anymore, Cana's going to be proud." She raises her eyebrows questionably. "What's going on Natsu?"

Sighing miserably, and then adverting my eyes down to the brown mug, I decide to tell her. "It's Lucy…We haven't talked for literally a week, and I feel as if I'm about to go crazy. Grey and Ezra have gone on missions without me 'cause I refuse to go without Lucy."

I groan, and run a hand through my pink hair. "She won't talk to me! I've tried talking to her, but she continues to ignore me and it's-again-driving me insane! I mean, I get this need to be around her, ya' know? And I just wanna…be there for her. And it _**kills**_ me every second that I'm not near her, or around her. It's kinda like that feeling of not knowing-"I look at Mirajane, and frown at the big smile that was plastered on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask her, and she only smiles wider.

"Well, I think I have found the answer to your '_Lucy_' problem. How about instead of you pouring out your feelings to _me_, you should say what you just said to _her_. She'll completely understand how you feel, and boom. You two are partners again."

My head snaps up, and the wheels in my head turn as I think about what Mirajane just said. That's actually not a bad idea! I'll go up to her, and after a few awkward moments, say what's on my mind! Girls like that type of stuff-being emotional or something like that! She'll surely forgive me then!

"Yes! That's a great idea Mirajane!" I push the untouched mug of beer towards her, and stand up abruptly. "I'll go to her house and tell her now!"

She frowns, and then picks up my mug, "Wait, actually I don't think she's at her house-she went on a mission not too long ago."

I stop and look at her, my eyes widened. "What? She went on a mission _without_ me? B-But we're a team! Team Natsu!"

Mira only shrugs, and turns away, dumping the mug out and cleaning it. "Remember Natsu, you haven't told her your heartwarming explanation yet. Plus, Lucy is a big girl; she can handle a 100,000 jewel mission…She's gotten stronger, really."

I stare at her dumbfounded, until I hold out my hand. "What mission did she go on? I'm going with her!" I say firmly, waiting for the information that I needed to find Lucy.

Mira only gently sets the cup down and looks at me with a look of concern. "Natsu, Lucy can handle herself…if she decided to go on this mission alone then I think it's best if you let her finish it on her own."

I only continue to stare her down until eventually; she sighs and shakes her head slowly-turning away to get the paper. "Fine Natsu…but I'm telling you this is a bad idea." Ignoring her warning, I sit there and wait for her to immerge with the paper.

"Hi Natsu!" A cheery voice calls sweetly. I turn, and smile when I see that it's Lisanna. She walks up to me, and leans against the counter on my left.

"Hey Lisanna." I reply, and look to see if Mirajane is done yet. Lisanna looks up to me, and notices the anxious look on my face.

"Hey, what's got you in a hurry? Something wrong?" I shake my head and look down at her. I really don't feel like pouring out my feelings to someone else right now, and plus; it was pretty embarrassing telling it to Mirajane in the first place.

"No, it's just Lucy went on a mission without me, and I just need to know where is, so I can catch up with her." I explain, and Lisanna nods understandingly.

"Here, I'll go with you to help look. Then all three of us can finish the mission together."

I look at her, and tilt my head. "But Lisanna-"

She interrupts me, by putting one finger up, and shaking her head as a symbol of 'no'. "Plus-I've been dying to spend some more time with Lucy and get to know her. So…I'm going. It's getting boring being stuck in here, and I'm ready for a mission!"

I was about to object again, but then Mirajane finally comes back with the paper I've been waiting for. I grab it like it's a scrap of meat, and scan over it quickly, reading it out loud;

"_She has accepted the position of protecting the mayor of Hargeon Town from harm, and escorting him to the town's annual meeting. Reward is 100,000 jewel if all goes well. Sightings of nearby bandits have been spotted and are assumed to be after the mayor."_

I look up at Mirajane with a 'what were you thinking' kind of look, and she only shrugs. "I asked her if she was sure she wanted to do it-much less without team Natsu. She seemed determined, and said yes. So I gave her the job-who am I to say no?"

I only huff in annoyance, and turn away heading towards the door, Lisanna not to far behind. As I make my way to the door, Happy flies above me, and smiles widely. "Glad to see you're not moping anymore over at the bar, Natsu! Where are we going now?"

I look at him with an excited look on my face, and I clench my fists with determination written all over. "We are going to go help Lucy."

"Aye!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV: **

"I said, leave me alone. I told you, I _don't_ need any help!" I growl at the man walking next to me. This only makes his smile grow wider on his face, and he crosses his arms.

"You know, you shouldn't push people who are trying to help you away like that-it's not really lady like." I glare at him, and look the other way, continuing to walk through the endless green trees, and plants. Since it was so damn hot and humid, I put my hair up into a messy bun, with some strands sticking out. I was wearing jeaned short-shorts, with a Southwestern-Print knit top on. To pass the time, I looked over to my _'companion'_ and to try to figure him out.

He had a tall, muscular figure, about six foot two, ocean blue eyes, a mountain of golden blonde hair on the top of his head, and an all pearly-white large smile; and his name was Marcus Wright-and no. Not the '_Marcus Wright_' from the Terminator-I asked him that already.

"So are you always this loud and demanding?" He asks, with a cocky grin on his face. I turn my head to him, and send him another icy glare, and huff angrily.

"I am not demanding! And I am not loud!" I snarl at him, and he only chuckles, as if amused by my outburst.

"I bet you're loud in other cases…" He says, and looks down into his back pack looking for something. I frown at what he means about what he just said, but when I finally get it, my face explodes in a red color, and I clench my right fist, and point at him with the other.

"Shut it you perv!"

He howls with laughter, and nudges his shoulder with mine. "Chill out Lucy, I was only yanking your chain-just having some fun."

I roll my eyes, and look away from him. "Yeah, yeah." After a few minutes of silence and climbing, he looks at me again with that same cocky grin on his face.

"I figured it out; you've never done _it_ before! That's why you're so uncomfortable with the topic! And how old are you again? Seventeen?"

My blush grows brighter, and I turn my head to him, and scoff. "Excuse me! I am _Nineteen _years old-thank you very much! And…yes! I've done…_it_ before!"

He only crosses his arms, raises his eyebrows, and tilts his head to the left. "Oh really?"

Standing my ground, I raise my head up proudly, and nod. "Yes."

He places a finger on his defined chin, and thinks before an idea pops into his head. "What's '_sixty-nine'_ then?"

"Sixty-what?"

Again, he howls with laughter, and clutches his stomach as if he couldn't breathe. My face erupts into red flames, and I stomp my foot angrily, realizing that was the wrong answer.

"Oh-shut up! Fine! Fine! I haven't had _it_! And I'll have you know I'm saving it for a very special person!"

He finally calms down enough, and sighs, wiping a pretend tear away from his eye. "Oh, you are too funny…But I can respect that-really."

After a few moments, I sigh and smile slightly. "Thanks." We then continue to walk in a peaceful silence, talking here and there about random things.

Ironically enough, Marcus was heading in the same direction as I was.

And was on the same mission as I was.

To escort the same man to the same man to the same towns meeting that I was.

And to travel through the same forest at the same time that I was.

And to be alert for the same bandits that I was.

I had-unfortunately-met him on the train ride here. We bumped into each other, and eventually started talking. He told me about himself, while I told him about myself. At first I thought our conversation was a onetime thing-you know once we finished, we'd go our separate ways. But of course, that wasn't the case.

Turns out he was just as annoying as the one and only Mr. Dragneel himself. Worse part about it is that I can't get rid of him. He's just as cocky and persistent as Natsu; '_insisting_' that he'd go with me.

I mean, I accepted this job to be alone for a while. I did it to be away from Na-some people. I just need time, and he's reminding me of _him_ in more ways than one. From Natsu's uniquely colored hair, and his shining white teeth, that's always on display. From his annoying, and cute personality, to his undying determination to protect-

"Lucy." Marcus says quietly, and spins around, checking the area. I frown and look around also. But all I saw were trees, and more trees.

"What? Why'd we stop?" I ask him, my hand slowly inching towards my small brown leather case. He doesn't reply instantly, but he only bends down and touches the ground softly, and closes his eyes. After a few moments, he didn't move, and my heart beat got faster.

Suddenly his eyes snap open and he gets up fast; his blue eyes looking around franticly. "Shit."

I frown worriedly, and look at him questionably. "What-What is it Marcus?" I grab my keys, and ready myself for a fight.

He looks down at me, with a dead serious look on his face. "We're not alone in this forest. And it's not bandits."

* * *

The huge green vine quickly lashes out and I barely doge it, before jumping out the way, and striking my whip at it, tearing the dark green skin, and it gushing out green goo.

Before I could get my chance to celebrate, I'm literally swept off my feet, as another vine wraps itself around my foot.

I fall to the ground with a loud thud, and my breath is knocked out of me. I blink rapidly to clear my vision, and I look around for my keys.

Behind me, my brown leather case is about ten feet away from my reach. I stretch my hand towards them, trying my hardest to get them but the vines yank me away, pulling me towards the ugly, green monster who was howling, its green vines whipping around wildly in the air.

I try to kick the vine off of me, but to no avail. That's when I start to panic, and kick more fanatically. "Uh, Marcus? They told me to watch out for bandits-"I grab a nearby rock, and use its jagged edge to smash the vine that has it wrapped around my ankle.

Finally after numerous attempts, the vine gives way and goes limp, green goo pouring out of the damaged sides. Getting up, I blow away a piece of my hair that had fallen in my face and growl. "They didn't mention _anything_ about a fucking plant monster-thing!"

He uses a quick second to look at me and smirk, before charging for the monster again. "What? Are you scared of a little," He slices another vine that was aiming for his neck, and continues to run. "challenge?"

"Do you _really _think this is a time for your cockiness?" Rolling my eyes, I reach my keys and aim it towards the ugly monster. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Virgo suddenly appears, and is straight at my side. "You called, mistress?"

I nod at her, and point towards the monster, "There is only one way to finish this. Dig a hole big enough so he can fall through-Marcus and I will handle the rest."

She nods, and quickly disappears underground to finish her job. I look to my left to see Marcus still fighting two vines, and I whistle to grab his attention. He spares a few seconds to look at me, and I motion towards the monster.

He quickly gets the hint and nods, slicing the two vines out of his way, and sprinting towards the monster. I sprint after him, and the ground underneath the monster begins to crumble. I know we have a limited amount of time, and we both jump, as the ground underneath gave way.

The monster screeches, and falls into the giant hole, twisting and turning around. I spot its weak spot, and I point. "Now!" I shout, and Marcus and I both strike at that exact spot, him throwing his sword towards it, and I lash at it with my whip.

The monster roars loudly, and combusts at impact-exploding it's green goo everywhere. The explosion was so great, that while we were both in the air, the goo forced us both back, and we went flying.

I groan with pain, when I open one eye, to see Marcus pinned against me, and my back against a large tree. The goo was sticky, so we were both stuck together in an icky-green mess. The green goo was dripping off the both of us, and it had a very weird smell that smelled kinda like broccoli.

Marcus looks down at me, and tries to move, but has no success. "You okay Lucy?" He asks, still trying to move. I attempt to pull my hands and legs away but just like him-no luck.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just, let's try to get out of this mess." He nods in agreement, and struggles; pulling and twisting to get off of me.

Virgo suddenly appears, and sees the situation that we're in. "Oh no, I'm sorry Mistress. Only Mr. Dragneel and yourself should be in this position-this is my fault. Is it punishment time?"

My face turns pink against the green, and I stutter. "W-What? No! I mean, no it's not punishment time-just…just-ugh. You can go back now, Virgo." She nods, and disappears in an instant.

We sit there in silence, and only the sound of our struggling could be heard. Huffing angrily, I lean my head against the tree in defeat. Soon after, Marcus does the same thing, and only looks awkwardly around.

He raises his eyebrows questionably, "You punish your celestial spirts?" I quickly shake my head, and chuckle nervously. "No! No I don't-it's just…Virgo, she-ugh, never mind. It's a long story."

He nods understandingly, and after a few minutes a grin appears on his face, "So this _Dragneel _fellow...you guys do this often?"

I immediately sweat drop, and my face burns a bright pink color. "W-What? No! I mean-sometimes-wait! We don't-he doesn't-I-ugh! You're a _terrible_ conversationalist, you know that?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Yeah, well it's one of my many talents."

After _another_ few minutes pass, he attempts to change the subject again. "What a…_sticky _situation we're in huh?" A deep laugh erupts from within his chest and I could feel it running through the both of us-and I smile slightly, because I have a slight-slight-_slight_ tickling problem…

"Hey, don't-don't do that! S-Stop laughing-"I say in between giggles, and I try to push him but I quickly remember that I couldn't move.

Once he figures out what I was getting at, he raises his eyebrows mischievously and cocks his head to the side. "What? Don't do…this?" He hums some random tune, and his voice erupts once more, creating even more vibrations between the two of us-and increasing my serious tickling-problem.

My giggles grow and I use my head to nudge his shoulder to try to get him to quit. "Stop! Please-ha-ha-oh my god, seriously! Marcus-ha-I'm not-ha-aha-kidding! S-Seriously? T-Twinkle-Twinkle-ha-aa-little star? H-How old are _you _six?"

Finally, he stops humming, and he gradually comes to a light chuckle. I also start to stop laughing, and I sigh, but a smile still on my face. "Really?"

He smiles back and puts an innocent look on his face. "What?"

I roll my eyes, and look straight into his blue eyes. "What do you mean what-do you do this to all the girls you end up getting stuck too in the middle of the forest with some unidentifiable goo?"

At this, his smile gets wider and he looks up towards the sky, chuckling lightly, before looking back down at me. "Actually, no. Believe it or not, I don't meet most girls like this-much less end up being stuck to them like we are."

We both give a tiny laugh at that, and I have to admit-he isn't so bad. I actually think I like this guy…as a friend of course! I uh…like someone else like that.

"So, uh, when do you think this goo will wear off? Or at least harden so we can break it?" I ask him, once again giving it an experimental tug. He shrugs, and looks around the area.

"Honestly, I don't know. But our best guess is by morning. The sun is going down-and we still have to escort the mayor tomorrow. Since the temperature will be hot again tomorrow, it'll harden, and we'll be free."

I nod at his plan, and I rest my head against the tree bark, looking up at the fading sky. "So, what do we do now?" I ask him, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

He looks at me, and smiles. "Well, we could just sit here and wait-or we could get to know each other. Since we've got all this time on our hands-tell me about yourself."

I think for a second, before shrugging, and smiling back at him. "I'll tell you about myself, if you tell me about yourself."

He nods agreeing, and I blow out a random strand of my hair away from my face. "Well, first of all, my name is Lucy Heartfilla…"

* * *

"_Lucy…" _

I hear a distant voice call my name, and I only groan because I was still halfway asleep. I remember that I fell asleep against Marcus's shoulder, and he fell asleep against mine. Since the way we we're stuck, his hands were circled against my stomach, and my hands we're pinned palm first against the tree.

"_Lucy!" _

I groan, and shift my head against his shoulder once more, and try to slip back into my dreams. But that voice sounded very familiar…Happy?

"Who the hell is this-Lucy?" My eyes open slowly to reveal Natsu standing right beside us, a fierce look in his eyes, but a small hint of relief shown too.

I yawn and blink to clear my vision, and look at Natsu. "N-Natsu, you're here! Thank god-Marcus! Marcus, wake up! Here, Natsu, can you rip-"

I didn't even have time to ask him to take the goo off of the both of us, before he grabbed the back of Marcus's shirt and yanked him outwards, and away from me.

Finally, I get off that damned tree, and stretch my legs and arms, relief washing over me. After a few 'pops' and 'cracks' of my bones stretching, my mind snaps back to Natsu and Marcus and I look to them-worried that Natsu would do something irrational as always.

"Natsu! Put him down now!" I scowl at him, pointing towards the ground and taking charge. Marcus struggles against Natsu's angry grip, and Natsu only looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What the hell were you two doing? Who the fuck is this creep? And why we're you two together?!" He snaps harshly, before pushing him to the ground sending an icy glare at Marcus. My eyebrows raise at Natsu cursing so freely, he must really be mad.

Marcus quickly gets up, and sends the same glare right back at him. "Um, who the fuck do _you_ think you are, pal? You must have a lot of nerve to push me around like that!" He stomps towards Natsu, and pushes him backwards, making Natsu stumble back.

This only seems to enrage him more, and Natsu clenches his fists together tightly, the orange glow in his hands beginning to burn brightly. "Oh you asked for it! **Now** I'm fired up, _pal_." He spits the last word out at him, before he starts charging at him.

I quickly run in between the two, and put my hands out to stop them both. "Stop! Both of you!"

After a few moments of just exchanging icy glares and low growls, Marcus turns around angrily and walks away towards the half hardened green goo mess. "I'm going to get my swords-I'll be back _Lucy_."

I nod and turn back to an enraged Natsu, still glaring daggers in his back. "What are you doing here Natsu? I mean, thanks for getting us out of that goo-but what are you doing here?"

He looks down at me, his eyes darkened with anger. "What am _I_ doing here? You should be glad I was here, if I wasn't that _creep_ could have done something! Who even is that guy? And why didn't you tell me you were going on a mission-you just can't leave like that Lucy!" He shoots at me and I scoff, putting a hand on my hip defiantly.

"Excuse me? I can do whatever I please, _Natsu_. I don't need your permission to do everything, thank you very much. Also-his name is Marcus-and I could handle _myself_ if it ever came to that type of situation, thanks!"

"Uh," a small voice said from behind Natsu, and I look behind him to see Lisanna with her arms behind her back. "Guys…shouldn't you dial it down a bit?" Happy was standing beside her, and he nodded agreeing. "Aye."

I look at Lisanna and Happy and cross my arms. "Why don't you just go on a mission with them, instead of bothering mine, Natsu?"

He raise his eyebrows slightly, and looks at me as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "Because, unlike them you still need some protection-you joined the guild not to long ago, remember? I'm just saying...they have a bit more...experience than you do. So you should stick with us until you've gotten...stronger?" My eyes widen at his affronting comment and I scoff angrily.

Lisanna groans from behind us, and shakes her head disapprovingly. "Wrong thing to say..."

I turn on the heel of my foot, and look the other direction, avoiding his gaze. "You know what, your right. I am weak. And by doing this mission I will atleast grow a bit stronger-and like I said before, I'm doing this mission solo."

Obviously Natsu wasn't taking that as an answer; he took my arms and pulled me towards him, his brows furrowed together, and his lips in a straight line.

"First of all, you're _obviously_ not going 'solo' on this mission, because this ass was just pinned against you a few seconds ago. And secondly, I didn't mean-,"

I look at him with an unbelievable look on my face, and interrupt him speaking. "Hold on, first," I step back from his grip, and I see a slight look of hurt, but it quickly is replaced with the same determination as always.

"You don't tell me what to do. Second, I know what you meant-I got it. You don't have to repeat it twice."

I step back and frown at him. "I can do whatever the hell I want, Natsu. And if that includes finishing this mission with Marcus, so be it."

Without even waiting for them, I stomp away angrily, and grab my fallen keys and fallen whip. "Let's go Marcus!" I shout to him, as he jogs to catch up with me, both swords back in their place. We both continue forwards, leaving behind the giant goo mess.

"Before we reach the town, let's stop at a motel or something. To change our clothes, and take showers quickly, okay?" I state firmly to him, and he nods simply.

"Lucy," He asks after a few minutes of just the crunching of feet against grass, all while increasing his steps to be in sync with mine. I look to him, and raise my eyebrows, my anger still boiling.

At the look I was giving him, he took a small step to the left, then looks at me, gesturing back at the others who were more then likely walking after us. "Is that Dragneel?"

I grumble, and cross my arms angrily as I continue to stomp away and walk forwards. "The one and only."

* * *

**OKAY!**

**AND I'M GOING TO STOP THERE.**

**It's 2:18 am, and I'm pretty tired…but yeah. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to writing more…blah blah blah.**

**I'm too tired to write an A/N Lol…**

**Review.**

**Like.**

**Follow.**

**Share.**

**Sleep.**

**Goodnight guys, **

**-BookBearer**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm excited to say, that I have some really good ideas on how this fanfiction is going to go, and I can't wait to continue these chapters! So, I'm going to kind of jump around here and update chapters here and there, so stay with me.**

**-BookBearer**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Green with Jealousy**

* * *

**Natsu's POV: **

Lucy and _Marcus_ walk ahead of us, while Lisanna walks by my side and Happy flies above me. No one was talking, and the air around us got pretty tense because of the little 'fight' that Lucy and I had a few hours ago.

I mean, I see nothing wrong in worrying about someone you care for-we're nakama for peace sakes! That's what we do…I was just worried.

But now I'm starting to wish we didn't have that little argument, I mean we don't fight often like that, and I don't want to start now. That can seriously mess friends up-I've seen happen it before, and it's not a pretty sight.

Still…if we weren't there when we showed up, something else bad could have happened! Yes, I know that I'm sounding a little…paranoid-but it's for a good reason!

She needs me! And I need her-we just work like that. Just like bread and butter, or peanut butter and jelly! You can't have the princess without the dragon, ya know!

Lisanna looks at my sulking face, and she gives off a curious look. "Natsu, what's on your mind? Tell me."

I look down at her, then back at Lucy who was a good distance away from earshot, then back at Lisanna and groan. "...I don't know..."

She takes that as a yes, looks up and calls out, "Happy, come here for a second." And waits for him to fly down. "Happy, I need you to keep an eye on those two for me-Natsu and I need to talk."

"Aye, aye!" He says cheerfully and flies up to where Lucy and _him_ were currently walking.

A satisfied grin grows on my face when I see that Happy obviously interrupted and invited himself into their conversation. Marcus was giving off a pretty annoyed look when Happy started to talk, and Lucy started to listen to Happy instead.

Lisanna must have seen my grinning face and she softy nudges my left shoulder. "Come on Natsu, you should just talk to her. It's crystal clear to see that you don't like this Marcus fellow-just tell her what's on your mind."

I look up towards the trees to momentarily distract myself from her reasoning. I noticed how the light green leaves blew softly in the wind, and the air was filled with fresh blossoming flowers. When the tree's large branches swayed back and forth, it would expose the bright rays of sun on our faces, and the wind blow though every once in a while.

I loved spring, don't get me wrong-but summer was more my season. It _is_ the meaning of my name after all.

And to be honest…I would have taken Lucy on this job myself if I had seen it before her. We both could have enjoyed the fresh outdoors-but _nooo_. She had to go alone and meet Marcus.

I look back down and cross my arms, now frustrated at the mentioning of _his _name. "Well, of course I don't like this guy! I mean, where did those two even meet? And how odd is it that they are traveling in the same direction?"

She softly smiles and puts her hands together in front of her. "You never know, Natsu-"I look at her with a questionable look on my face, and she puts her hands out innocently.

"Look, I'm not saying that we shouldn't be immediately trusting Marcus," She pushes a bit of her white hair behind her ear and shrugs. "But maybe you should at least give him a chance-he could be a nice guy."

Rolling my eyes, I scoff and point. "Good person my ass-just look at him!" We both look at him ahead of us, and much to my dismay I notice that he had gotten closer to Lucy.

He had even slug his arm around her shoulders! And Lucy was laughing at whatever the hell he was saying-even Happy!

I clutch my fists in anger and narrow my eyes dangerously. "How fake is that? He's obviously trying to get closer to Lucy and hurt her! I'm seriously getting a bad feeling from this guy, Lisanna. I'm just _itching_ to give him a piece of my mind."

She only laughs softly and puts her hand on top of mine, in attempt to calm me down. "Natsu, relax. Yes, I know your senses and feelings are nearly never wrong, but maybe this one time…"

She sighs and raises her eyebrows. "Here, let me put it in a way you can understand-you're getting a strange feeling, yes. But it isn't what you think. You might just be feeling something…_else_."

Unclenching my fists, I look back at her and tilt my head, confused. "Feeling something else? What else would I be feeling? Anger? Because I know I'm feeling _a lot_ of that right now. "

She smiles and shakes her head, amused. "Oh Natsu. Even now, you're still so dense. Think about it-what do you feel when you're around Lucy?"

I was about to answer her, but Marcus interrupts and calls out from in front of us. "There is a motel about a mile ahead of us, and passed this forest." He looks back at us halfway and raises his eyebrows. "We'll be there in a few."

For some reason, my hate for him only grew, and I growled lowly at him for even speaking. I guess I just have this need to…dislike him for one reason or another.

Was it because of how he and Lucy were earlier? Maybe.

Was it because he seemed to be an annoying ass with blonde hair and blue eyes who was eyeing something that didn't belong to him? More than likely.

Or maybe it was because of the reason he had gotten closer to Lucy than I ever have and currently was a little too close to her? Not to mention had his arm around her? Sounds about right.

Lisanna smiles politely and nods her head appreciatively. "Alright, thank you."

His eyes shift over to me, probably expecting me to '_express my gratitude'_ and I only shift my gaze elsewhere. He obviously doesn't know that I, sure as hell won't being say thanks to an asshole such like him anytime soon.

I could hear him snicker in amusement and turns his head back around, infuriating me even more. I glare daggers at his back and I could feel the fire in my hands just waiting to explode.

"Oh, he's just _asking_ for it." I growl out deeply.

Lisanna notices my anger building up and she weaves her smaller hand into mine, giving it a light squeeze. "Natsu, calm down a bit-you're burning up here."

I take in a deep breath and attempt to calm down just as she said. Yet, it doesn't work this time. I still have a strong urge to burn this guy to a crisp. Who does he think he is?! Does he know who he's provoking-I'm a dragon slayer! He is SO lucky Lucy is there or I would tear him to pieces!

As if she heard me mention her name in my thoughts; for the first time since this whole walking trip began, Lucy looks down then behind-at me.

Once she notices my expression, her brown eyes softened comfortingly. Some of her blonde hair was in her face, her concerned eyebrows were furrowed together and her pink lips were parted slightly.

My anger slowly starts to fade and was replaced by only Lucy. Her brown eyes seemed so mesmerizing and I found myself starting to fall into her soothing gaze.

All it took was one glance and I was sold, any trace of my anger was gone-and I knew everything was going to be fine.

I know it's strange but only Lucy had this effect on me; in battle, at the guild, at home, anywhere. Only she could make me feel this way. Her smile could light up a room and make anyone's day better.

That's what I loved most about her.

A smile starts make its way on my face-and hers too. But then she glanced downwards and her beautiful smile faded away slowly. Wanting to keep that smile from disappearing, I frowned bewildered, and looked down as well and only see Lisanna and I's hands entwined together.

I look back up to lock eyes with Lucy, and immediately notice that they weren't filled with the same comforting look anymore. They had turned cold and sad-her entire face had looked hurt actually. And if Lucy was sad, you sure as hell knew I was sad too.

"Luce-"I say softly and raise my free hand up. Before she could see what I was trying to do, Marcus pulled her away, and directed her attention ahead elsewhere, pointing at god knows what.

Again I was annoyed with _him_, but this time, I kept Lucy's comforting face in mind to keep me from burning up again. Lisanna looked up from my hand and smiled brightly.

"You did it!" She says and raises her eyebrows slightly. "Huh, I guess I was right-you don't blow your top off and explode as much as Grey told me you did nowadays."

I look down at her and scoff offended. "Don't listen to that ice princess-he doesn't know what he's talking about!" I exclaim, using my index finger for effect.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Sure Natsu, I believe you."

With the intent that she was being sarcastic, I shook my head stomping my left foot childishly. "No, No! It's not true! Is that what he's telling everyone?! OOH, he should be glad he isn't here so I wouldn't have to kick his sorry butt..."

* * *

"There it is!" Lucy exclaims, pointing a finger in the direction of the motel.

Over another hour of more walking and little talking, the small motel was finally in sight. From we were at the motel looked empty-with the exception of two cars out in the parking lot.

The motel was quite small, and it had a cabin-type look to it. There were logs built in as the foundation, and was surrounded by plain dirt- the only remaining patches of grass were in need of a good trim. From the outside, it seemed like a cozy log cabin-but who wants to stay there in the middle of the spring? That's probably why it's so empty. Or maybe because it's not as close to the town as most people want-it's probably for people like us who are just passing by.

"Yeah, finally." Marcus adds, crossing his hands over his chest. "Although I thought it was closer, but quite frankly, I don't really care-I just need a good shower to take off all this goo."

I roll my eyes at his sissy attitude and mentally punch him in the gut. What kind of man is this? I understand Lucy or Lisanna needing a shower-but this is just pathetic! A real man could hold out longer if you ask me. Great…now I'm sounding like Elfman.

Lucy gives a halfhearted sigh and puts both of her hands on her hips, leaning on her left foot. "You can say that again-I can barely stand. Oh, I can _so _imagine a warm shower right now…" She flutters her eyes closed, and moans lightly at the thoughts of a warm shower.

My eyes widen slightly, and face slowly starts to burn a pink color when Lucy's soft moan filled my mind up with…certain thoughts.

Oh Mavis, I shouldn't be thinking of these types of things-Lucy and I are nakama! Especially when she's in the shower…naked…and wet-oh god no! Bad thoughts!

The blood from my face drained, to _somewhere_ _else, _and I squeezed my eyes tightly to will myself to calm down. This CAN'T be happening right now, oh god no. Talk about embarrassing…

I think of everything disgusting;

Dead puppies.

Throw up mixed with bird poop.

Grey's face.

Imagine myself on a train.

Master in a bikini…

Erza beating up-

Wait.

AW sick! I think I found a winner…

Lisanna tugs on my hand and whispers, "You okay Natsu?"

I open my eyes to see her concerned face and I grin weakly, shrugging it off. "Y-Yeah, fine. I just got a little…light headed there-I'm fine, really."

She continues to stare for a few seconds, before sighing. "Alright, but if you feel light headed again, tell me, okay?"

I nod and continue to walk with her. "Gotcha."

I look back up to Lucy, Happy and Marcus and notice Marcus's face. Apparently, he'd had gotten the same idea-and was enjoying it. His smug face had turned into a grin, and his eyebrows were raised high suggestively.

He looks down at Lucy, thinking for a few seconds, and then smiles 'innocently'. "Here's an idea-let me carry you the rest of the way. It's not that far, actually."

Lucy's eyes snap open, and she frowned slightly at his offering. My eyes widen and I snarl at the absurd suggestion, while Lisanna only smiles gently.

Happy's laugh slices through the momentarily silence and he flies up to Marcus, covering his left side of his mouth. "Uh, I wouldn't do that, Lucy is pretty heavy-"

"Shut it cat!" Lucy yells though gritted teeth with her fists clenched, and she sends a powerful kick to Happy's head-throwing him backwards to us, and creating a big red bump on the side of his head.

Luckily, he lands in Lisanna's arms before he landed on the forest floor, and he seemed to be in a daze. Lisanna giggles at the scene, and Happy only groans in pain. "Ow…"

I would have been laughing along, but my eyes were currently locked on Marcus, glaring daggers at him. Honestly-who does he think he is? Ugh if he touches Lucy I swear to god, I will tear him apart limb by limb!

Lucy looks up at him and shakes her head politely, "Oh no, really-it was just a figure of speech. I couldn't have you carry me, after all we've been walking the same distance…" She gives a small laugh and tucks her hair behind her ear cutely.

Good god, what the hell?! Are they flirting or something? What is she doing-that should be me! She only should be doing that with ME! He is seriously getting on my nerves-

"Oh come on, it's no biggie. Here-"He bends over, and in one swift motion picks her up and laces his arms through his legs-her ending up on his back. "this piggy-back ride is free."

Now that's crossing the line! No one should give her a piggy back ride BUT me! No one should touch Lucy BUT me!

"Hey, put her down!-"I was about to interject, and give the bastard a piece of my mind, but the sounds of Lucy's growing giggles silence my voice. I frown angrily, and I glare at the two.

Enjoying herself, Lucy threw her head back slightly and laughed. Her blonde hair was now fully out and traveling downwards, and her smile was beaming brightly. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and her legs were wrapped around his torso. Her cheeks were painted a light pink, and her brown eyes danced excitedly.

"M-Marcus! H-Hey! D-don't drop me!" She said through her fit of laughter, and he only smiled.

"What like this?" He drops down low and then bounces high, and she gives a little squeak, tightening her grip. From where I was standing, I could see her chest bounce up in the slightest, and my breathing hitched.

I could tell this was benefiting Marcus, because his hands had slid back more towards Lucy's backside and a pleasured grin was plastered on his face. My anger boiled up inside of me, and I clenched my fists tightly-knowing that I was about to explode.

"S-Seriously I haven't had a piggy back ride like this s-since I was a kid!" She says cheerfully, and flips her hair back so that she could see better. "Lets ride!"

He started to speed down the hill, and looked behind him at us. "Next stop: The motel. Don't wait up for us." He looked directly in my eyes, and he grinned provocatively, winking before turning back around and disappearing down the hill.

I narrow my eyes and growl threateningly, clenching my fists even more furiously-flames starting to appear now. I turn on the heel of my foot, and stomp in the other direction.

Lisanna and Happy notice this, and turn to me questionably. "Natsu, where are you going?" She calls after me.

I ground my teeth together, and I don't even turn around. "Out for a while. Go to the motel. J-Just watch Lucy for me. I'll be back." I continue to walk deeper into the forest, my body starting to engulf in flames.

"Uh-oh. Natsu's angry…let's just let him blow off steam…And see if this motel has any fish!" Happy says to Lisanna, before they both eventually turn around, and continue to walk towards the motel.

Once I'm far enough in the forest, I roar loudly and crash my fist into the nearest tree trunk. Its bark flew everywhere, and the sound bounced throughout the forest.

This guy knows just how to press my buttons-huh? He's just TRYING to get me angry-and he's using Lucy to do it!

I punch a nearby rock wall repeatedly, and release my anger out on this. Ugh, I just want to punch him so badly! I know something's off about the guy-and it's not just because he's trying to get to Lucy.

Lucy…

I saw the way she was enjoying herself…w-what's going on? Don't tell me she's actually falling for him-she can't! My heart clenches at the thought of the two of them _together_, and my rage grows even more.

I punch the wall harder, and imagine Marcus's face in the place of my fist. I know something's up, and if I have to pound in his face to get the information-I will!

Great. Now I sound like Gajeel…

"Ugh!" I grunt out as I continue to completely destroy the wall in front of me.

I've got _a lot_ of pent up anger right now and what better way to get rid of it then destroying a rock wall-imaging Marcus's face on it?

I'll tell you what; actually doing it.

And I intend on doing it.

Very soon.

* * *

After punching the rock wall into oblivion and when my fists started to actually bleed a bit, I decided it was time to turn around and make my way to the motel.

Taking a few deep breaths, I mentally prepare myself to stay calm and don't punch Marcus's face in the moment that I see him. I even picture Lucy's comforting face to keep that anger at bay.

I walk down the dirt path, and see the motel in close distance. Making my way down the hill and passed the tall green trees, I walk through the parking space, where the two cars were sitting peacefully.

Sadly, the cars weren't the only ones waiting for me at the entrance of the motel-Marcus was too.

He was leaning up against one of the swinging benches with a smug grin, arms crossed, and his eyes locked on my incoming figure. I internally groan at this nonsense, and avoid eye contact with him as I make my way towards the steps.

"Where'd you go, Natsu?" He asked with his eyebrows raised, and a fake questionable look on his face. "You know, Lucy and I were just worried and all." I roll my eyes and continue to walk up the steps, ignoring his question.

He obviously wasn't happy that I blew him off like that, and he stomped his foot angrily.

"I said," Before I could make it up the steps, he pushed me hard and I fell backwards-straight into the dirt of the parking lot. I grunted as soon as I hit the ground, and the anger in me that had temporarily gone away, instantly flared back up, and I looked at him with a serious glare.

"where _we're_ you?" He finishes as he moves to the top step, crossing his arms back over his chest, planting his feet in a demanding position.

I jump up and clench my fists, and snarl at him. "If I we're you, I wouldn't fucking poke a dragon slayer, unless you're asking for your death wish!"

He mocks me by putting his hands up in the air, and pretending to be scared. "Ooh, so scary. Maybe I should apologize-oh wait…I almost forgot that I don't give a shit. Because in this story, the knight," He points to himself.

"kills the '_dragon_'," He points to me, and I let him finish, resisting the urge to bite off the finger he extended at me.

"and gets the princess." He says, finally he pointing back towards the motel where I'm guessing Lucy is, and Happy and Lisanna are too.

I finally snap, and with my anger fueling me, I speed up the steps and grab him by his collar of his shirt, roughly pinning him to the nearest wall-my hands nearly wrapping around his neck.

"Listen here, _Marcus_," I hiss deeply and dangerously, narrowing my eyes to slits. My sharp canines were surely showing, and a tiny look of fear washed over the bastards face. "I don't know what kind of fairy tail you're referring to, but I'm going to cut right to the case. I'm not in the mood for games. I saw what you did up on that hill-and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Lucy might not be aware of your intentions…but I can see through your act."

I snarl at him and use my index finger to jab into his chest roughly. "You're getting too close to Lucy, and I want it to stop-got it?"

He chuckles darkly and raises his eyebrows. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. You don't see the potential in Lucy-but I do. You don't know this, but I know her better than you do. Really. And deep inside-well. I'll let you find that out for yourself."

I frown confused, and slam him roughly against the wall. "What do you mean _'deep down'_? And what do you mean you know her-she just met you! Who the hell are you?"

He just stares at me with an infuriating grin on his face, and I grow even angrier and I slam him once more against the wall-this time with more force behind it.

"Answer me, damn it!" I snap at him, my anger quickly ticking away and he chuckles once more, shaking his head.

"You'll have to look deep, Natsu. Even I still have some more digging to be doing. And I intend to get in deep-if you catch my drift." He smiles menacingly and sighs happily. "So deep that she'll be screaming out my name-"

I cut him off by sending a hard punch to his jaw, sending him flying to the left and hitting the wall of the porch. He groans with pain and my fists glow red with fire. Any attempt of keeping my cool had went flying out the window, and was replaced with fury.

I stomp towards him, my anger and fire pouring out as I send multiple punches to this perverts face.

"Don't you _**ever**_ touch her!" I yell at him, sending a direct blow to his nose, not even satisfied with the cracking sound of breaking bones. My inner dragon instincts were beginning to rise onto the surface, and what they wanted me to do was clear; beat the living crap out of this guy for talking about Lucy like that.

All I saw was red, and his face. I couldn't be stopped-I won't be stopped until he gets it through his thick skull!

My teeth clench together, and my fists are wet with the color crimson from his face. "I will fucking _kill_ you if you even _think_ about doing any of that to her-you hear me? You think this is bad? Imagine what I can _really _do to you! I won't hold myself back you bastard-"

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy's scared voice rings throughout the air, and I momentarily stop my rampage to turn around to see her panic-stricken face. Her eyes were wide and showed a great amount of terror. Lisanna and Happy rush through the doors soon after, and their faces quickly turn into shock as well.

I drop him to the ground as Lisanna gasps, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at the man underneath me. "Oh my god…"

"Natsu…" Happy whispered softy, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "W-What happened?"

Before I had the chance to muster up an answer, Lucy rushed over to the half-conscious Marcus's side and dropped to her knees, propping his head on her legs. His face was bloodied and bruises were beginning to form all over, leaving his face a red, blue, black and purple mess. He was groaning in pain, and Lucy was freaking out.

"L-Lisanna, get me some bandages a-and get some towels, and-and quick!" She commands, and Lisanna complies quickly, running inside to get the correct items.

She turns to Happy, her eyes in panic mode. "H-Happy go get me some warm water, and one of those medial kits in the lobby. A-And ask the lady at the front desk if she has any medications to help with the pain." Happy nods understandingly and flies inside, leaving Lucy and I out on the desk.

By now my anger had reduced to a small portion and all I was left with was emptiness, and I felt a twinge of regret for making Lucy freak out like this.

Although my guilty conscious was scolding me on my aggressive approach to the situation, I still felt no remorse at all for doing what I did to him-he deserved it. And I would-and will-do it again if he decided to talk about Lucy like that once more.

"Luce…" Taking a cautious step forwards, I gently put my hand on Lucy's shoulder, as if she were to crumble at the slightest touch.

"D-Don't touch me!" She suddenly snaps, causing me to yank my hand away and my heart to shatter. My gut clenches painfully when she flinches noticeably, and looks up at me with fear filled in her brown eyes.

My eyebrows furrow together, and my inner dragon whines internally at the rejection of my best friend.

My nakama.

My Lucy.

She sees the look of pure anguish on my face and she looks down guilty, her eyes back on Marcus. "I-I...I'm sorry…just g-go help Lisanna and Happy…please." She breaths out silently.

My eyes soften and I try to explain myself once again. "But Lucy-"

She interrupts by just shaking her head, and pointing back towards the doors opening to the motel. "Just go, Natsu. W-We can talk later."

I watch her at her examine his wounds and just moving her fingers around for a few more seconds before silently turning back around and heading towards the door.

Great..._Now_ look what I've done. Okay, maybe losing my temper and completely rearranging his face...wasn't the best way to go about things.

But I'm sure everything will be alright when I explain the whole thing to Lucy…right?

* * *

**Okay, I thought of this chapter in the car…so I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Yeah, I know Marcus is a bitch but hey-what can you do about it? I'll tell you what-he must really want something from Lucy if he's willing to get a beat down from Natsu Dragneel!**

**But what is that something? You'll have to wait. :)**

**Next time I'll do some Lucy's POV so it's not one sided and you can see from both angles. **

**HEY! And I noticed that Lisanna is always the bad guy in most Nalu stories so...in this one she's not gonna be bad. I mean, she's pretty sweet-I don't know where everyone got the impression that she was terrible?**

**Oh, and BTW my school is starting on the 13****th**** of August…so I don't know if I will be able to update as fast…so hang in there with me.**

**If you guys have any suggestions, or if you want anything included actually IN the story, just review it and I might consider! **

**Until next time! **

**-BookBearer (_Next Chapter Update: _****_20 reviews)_**


End file.
